Daddy's Home
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: She leans into his chest and clutches at his shirt with her tiny hands, crying softly. He rests his chin on top of her head and whispers soothing words to her as he holds her close, stroking her hair and patting her back. "It's gonna be alright. Daddy's home. Daddy's home…" ONESHOT


_**Sorry for the crappy summary. I had no idea what to write for it. **_

_**So I was listening to different kinds of Father's Day songs, and I heard this one that hit me right in the feels. It's called "Daddy's Home", but I'm not entirely sure who sings it…? But I wrote this based on the lyrics.^^**_

_**Cover Image: Belongs to ME! I drew it and colored it (even though the color sucks XD) on MS Paint.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**-Age 6-**

Shadows dance along the walls, the image of the intimidating monsters from outside trying to break through her window. The eerie _scritch scritch scritch_ of the ends of the branches on glass echoes through her room, accompanied by the howling of a vicious wind. She's too afraid to speak, to cry, to beg for it to go away. Instead, she huddles beneath the bed sheets – her long, wavy blonde hair plastered to her face with hot tears – and waits for it to end. She thinks it'll hurt her, shatter the glass and capture her thin frame with prickly arms, and then take her away so she'll never see her family again. She doesn't know what it is exactly, but from her angle, it's a never-ending nightmare that she wishes would leave her in peace.

She wants to call out for _him_, the only one she knows and trusts to keep her safe in such a situation, but her soft whimpers are drown out by a deep rumble that shakes the whole house. If only her voice will work…she tries again, but ends in a shriek as a claw of lightning pierces the black sky and illuminates her room in a blinding yellow flash for only a split second.

What else is there to do but cry at a time like this?

She can hear footsteps coming from down the hall – heavy and swift. They get louder and louder, until at last, her door creaks open. She throws the covers off her head to see the tall man looking down at her with an expression of genuine worry. His azure eyes widen upon seeing his daughter in her current state – eyes puffy, lips quivering, hair in a mess – and he rushes to her side, collecting her in his arms. A big hand rests atop her head, and he runs his fingers through her long hair.

She leans into his chest and clutches at his shirt with her tiny hands, crying softly.

He rests his chin on top of her head and whispers soothing words to her as he holds her close, stroking her hair and patting her back. "It's gonna be alright. Daddy's home. Daddy's home…" He repeats those words of comfort in a deep, rich voice that she recognizes, trusts, and loves. He refuses to let her move away until her hiccupping sobs fade into nothing, until she's no longer shaking in fear of the storm that rages outside.

A small smile flickers across her lips, and she leans forward so she can feel his heart _ba-bump ba-bump _in his chest._ Thank you, daddy..._

**-Age 15-**

She grins at herself in the mirror, pleased with her new school uniform. Even though she doesn't have the option to dress however she pleases, she feels that the white shirt with its little yellow tie, and the black skirt that reaches almost to her knees make her look nice. She's tied her hair back into a ponytail, as always, and those messy bangs fall into her blue eyes. Her hands are on her hips, her lips parted to show her pretty white teeth in a huge smile as she tries to force herself into a good mood for her first day at a new school.

But her smile falters, and she lets her shoulders slump. She's not ready. How could she be ready? What if the other kids made fun of her?

"Lenka, are you ready for school?" he calls to her from outside her bedroom.

When he gets no response, he slowly opens the door and peeks his head in to see what's taking her so long, only to see his blonde daughter sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. Her shoulders shake slightly as she cries almost silently.

He pads over to her and takes a seat next to her, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulder. He presses his lips to her hair in a gentle kiss for a moment before murmuring, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She doesn't bother to look up at him as she stutters, "W-What if the other kids m-m-make fun of m-me?"

He frowns. "Now why would they do that?"

She sniffles. "W-What if th-they think my h-hair is stupid or –"

"Don't think like that, sweetheart." He nudges her away just enough so that he can cup her face in his hands and force her to look at him with those tear-filled blue eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

She chuckles lightly as she brushes away a few tears. "You're my dad. You _have_ to say things like that."

He shrugs, a teasing smirk growing. "You're right." When he takes note of her surprised expression, he taps her nose with his index finger. "But I really mean it."

She laughs a little.

"And when you get out of school, I expect you to walk home with your new friends." He winks. "And I'll be here waiting to hear all about it."

She laughs even more and stands up. "I…thank you, daddy."

**-Age 26-**

It's been ten years since she's heard the voice of her favorite man. Oh, how she's grown! If he were able to see her now, he wouldn't recognize her. She's a beautiful young woman, with blonde tresses to reach the small of her back, though she mostly keeps them tied up with a white scrunchie just like she used to all those years ago. Her eyes have the same blue eyes as his used to, and she's almost reached up to his height.

She'd found herself the perfect husband, too, a few short years ago. Her daddy had always told her he would threaten any guy who dared harm his little Princess. But she knows that Len is different; he would never do such a thing. He's been nothing but supportive since the day she met him in college, and they've been married for a little less than a year. But she knows that he loves her very much, and he's always there for her. Just like her daddy was.

In her arms, she cradles her newborn baby girl; the little child's eyes are squeezed shut as her mouth opens in a soundless wail. Her head is covered in a light blonde fuzz, and her little arms are pudgy, her delicate hands reaching up for her mother.

She forces a trembling smile, trying desperately to fight her surfacing tears. She rocks her baby gently, trying to coax her into silence.

"Don't cry, Rinny. It's gonna be alright." She tilts her head back to look up at the pale blue sky, dotted with poofy white clouds. The tears finally fall, rolling down her cheeks to drip from her chin, and she can't help but wish he was there to wipe them away like he always did. She's sure her voice cracks as she murmurs, "Daddy's home…"

* * *

_**Like it? Yes, no? Reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**In case you didn't know, Lenka's dad is Rinto. So she named her daughter after him. :3**_

_**Please, please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks bunches for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
